Second chances
by Sebastiansmegawhore8849
Summary: All in all it's been a good day... if you could call meeting a fucking insane dimension skipper named Kuku, getting thwacked in the head with a bat a couple of times because you didn't pass out, and ending up in the world of black butler with your insane auburn haired bestfriend laying ontop of you like a sack of potato's a good day... then yes, it's been a very good day.
1. Chapter 1

All in all it's been a good day...

if you could call meeting a fucking insane dimension skipper named Kuku, getting thwacked in the head with a bat a couple of times because you didn't pass out, and ending up in the world of black butler with your insane auburn haired bestfriend laying ontop of you like a sack of potato's a good day... then yes, it's been a very good day...

lets start from the beginning so this isn't all so confusing. Alright? Good.

Now let us begin~~

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_**Disclaimer: obviously, I do not own black butler. Only my OC's.**_

_**I hope you love this. This is only the intro really. Have fun meh fluffy poptarts~~**_


	2. short Chinese men and there bats

"Oh my god, it's chibbizilla here to kill us all!" I got thwacked in the head.

"oh hush up you L Lawliet obsessed fangirl." my friend grumbled, but you could see on her face she was thoroughly amused.

"I needs a doctor! Smegle neeeeeddsss a doctor!"

My friend merely laughed in response, shaking her head as she nommed on her gummy bears.

She had a biiiiiiigggg obsession with them...

it scared me sometimes...

especially when she ate them with a knife...

anyway, her name was Cassandra Thompson. Buuuutttttt I called her Nix. She likes Phoenix's, and usually likes to be called Phoenix, but I call her Nix. To me that is her name. Nix.

She had long, kinda curly auburn/brown hair, and bluish greenish eyes. They were like turquoise. She was rather short, skinny and pale. With biiiiigggg bewbies~~~ I was 5'6 or 5'7. depends I guess... anyway she came up to about meh shoulder.

Meh precious pet is so tiny~~~

she was a proud bisexual, and didn't give a damn what anyone thought about it. I was proud of her for that.

She believed herself to be weak, but trust me. She was a strong girl.

As for myself, my name is Victoria Williams, or Crowley if I use my mothers last name. Yes, I am related to Aliester Crowley. And nooooooo not the one from supernatural. Though the Crowley from supernatural is based off of the real Crowley apparently? So yep, i'm a proud Crowley child!

anyway, my name is Victoria, but I prefer V since it's shorter, and it makes me sound all epic like L from deathnote. Hehehehe~~~

I likes meh some L Lawliet.

DAMN YOU LIGHT YOU FABULOUS UKE BASTARD!

Excuse my language.

Anyway, I have long brunette hair that has an orange tint to it, fiery hazel eyes that turn dark orange at time, depends on the lighting. Sometimes they can appear greenish. Since there hazel it's a mix of all eye colors. Yays~~~

anyway, i'm pale, and tall. Like I said around 5'6 5'7. I wouldn't call myself skinny, but I wouldn't call myself fat. I am curvy. I am proud of my figure. I don't starve myself to death like other chicks do. So yes, I have a woman figure. Not a stick figure thank chu very much.

I have rather nice breasts myself. They differ from size C to D at times.

I have a normal look about myself. Normal eyes, normal hair, normal face. I'm not a Hindu goddess, my face isn't a holy shrine of smexiness. (though I wish it were) I was normal looking, but I made up for that with my loud, bubbly, insane personality.

We had two other friends that lived with us. We were studying in Japan and living together. Our friend Alexander was 18, so he, in a way, looked after us.

I was 16 years old, and Nix was 14.

our other friend was Kai.

She was 17. she had long midnight glossy black hair, with pale blue eyes. She was tall, but shorter then me.

And she had BIG FUCKING BEWBIES!

Bewbies~~~

I'm pansexual, leave me be.

Anyway, Alexander was the most interesting out of all of us I believe?

Alexander was tall, 6'4 to be exact. With messy black hair that sometimes swept over his eyes. Said eyes were an intense ice blue.

His skin was pale, and he was a rather well built man. He was muscular, and well...

everyone wanted to fuck him...

whether it be his. 'I don't fucking care' personality. Or his insane sexiness. I'll never know.

He's a very scary person. He's not very nice, and seems to revolve around wrath a bit.

He has this glare he gives people when he's pissed, and they are immediately terrified of him. He has a deep voice, and is extremely intelligent. Manipulative in ways. He's deceiving. And in ways can be classified as an evil person.

But you'd be wrong.

Alexander is plagued with a dark personality, and dark actions.

But he's truly a beautiful person. He's very kind and nurturing when it comes to children, and the ones he loves.

We love him no matter what.

"Your staring off into space again. Are you telling your life story in your head again?" Nix asked as she poked my cheeks.

"Why yes, yes I am~." I stated, sticking my nose in the air as I crossed my arms.

"and the fake people listening to my story love it." I boasted.

She chuckled, shaking her head as she nummed on her gummies...

then pulled out a jar of nutella and started dipping the gummis in nutella...

I patted her head.

"your special." she smirked at me in response, dropping a gummy into her mouth and slowly chewing, getting reallllllll close to my face.

"raaapppeee!" I flailed. She laughed.

"It's not rape if you like it~~" she said.

I laughed.

"Well what if I didn't like it?" I said teasingly.

She grinned.

"Oh you would~~ I'd put on a strap on and everything, and there'd be looootttsssss of nutella~~~"

I laughed into the table.

"why Nutella?"

she made a boss face.

"because I say so beeeoottcchh~~"

I then proceeded to laugh my ass off hysterically, and suddenly had a shoe thrown at me.

"do. You have to. Laugh. So fucking loud." a familiar voice tiredly growled. I looked over at Alexander who was giving me the death glare.

I squeaked.

"shit Nix hurry up and get the coffee!"

She jumped up, running into the kitchen and getting a cup of coffee ready, before running over to Alex and handing it to him. He took the coffee cup and drank it greedily.

You see, when Alexander wakes up, he has to have coffee, or else he's...

scary...

I think people still tell horror stories of him in Russia...

Hell I think they made a movie! he's like the godzilla of Russia now.

he shuffled over, flopping onto the kitchen chair and drinking his coffee.

"better?" I said. He nodded.

"better." he grumbled tiredly into his coffee cup.

He was a coffee addict. Much like Nix was.

"Hey, where's Kai anyway?" I asked Nix, looking at her.

"she got up early to pick something up." Nix said.

Alexander hummed, muttering.

"she should be back in five."

I blinked.

"four."

Nix blinked.

"two."

we both blinked.

"one."

the front door opened and Kai walked in...

"how..." I muttered...

"i think we've long learned never to question the weirdness that is Alexander's abilities." Nix said calmly as she drank her own coffee.

I nodded.

"meh, your right." I muttered.

"Why are you eating Nutella covered gummies?" Kai asked Nix.

Nix posed.

"Because I am epic! that is why~~"

…...

Well she's right.

Alexander faintly chuckled, ruffling Nix hair.

Nix blushed, and I immediately caught it.

You see, Nix never told anybody, but she had a crush on Alexander. I only knew because...

well I'm a geeennniiiuuussss~~~~  
Kai walked over, flopping into the chair beside me and stole my bagel.

"heeeyyy. I was gonna eat that." I said dorkily, crossing my eyes.

She chuckled, taking a bite out of said bagel.

"It's miiinnnee nowww~~~"

I flailed.

"RAPE!"

Kai flailed.

"LUKE USE THE FORCE!"

I pointed at her.

"Luke, I am your father." I said in a Darth Vader voice.

Kai pointed at me.

"that can't be, you have a carrot for a head."

I covered my face.

"why do you have to mention my carrot head." I sobbed dorkily.

Kai glomped me.

"I apologize my orange friend! you help my vision so I shall treat you like a good carrot!"

I fist pumped.

"Yaaayyy~~~"

Alexander just sat there...

"what did I just witness." he asked.

"child birth. Obviously." I said.

Alexander just sat there, before going back to his coffee and pretending he didn't know us.

Hehehe~~~

"WAH!" I heard a voice say, seeing this short old Chinese dude about four feet tall clonk Kai in the head with a bat, knocking her out.

I blinked.

"What the hell! what's a midget pimp doing in our kitchen!" I yelled, flailing.

Nix blinked.

"I don't know but I hop he has gold." she said. The short dude then clonked her in the head with the bat and knocked her out.

"I'm not a leprechaun!" he said.

"really? Because you sure do look like one." Alexander said calmly, looking at the short dude. The short dude hit him in the head...

then hit him in the head again...

"WHY WONT YOU PASS OUT!" the short dude said, flailing.

"ask nicely." Alexander said.

"... will you please pass out?" the leprechaun dude asked nicely.

And then Alexander passed out...

what the hell!?

Then he came over and clonked me in the head a few times since I wouldn't exactly pass out.

Finally I did.

What...

_**what just happened?**_

OooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own black butler, only my oc's.**_

_**So, the first, official chapter. What'd you guys think~~~?**_


	3. Mysterousnessnessness

My head hurts...

My butt hurts...

My everything hurts...

My Uvula hurts!

Wait...

"nnngrrrrhhhhh." I heard a noise above me...

I tiredly opened my eyes...

"hello booty, lovely day we're having." I Said to Nix's ass.

She was laying directly ontop of me, and was stretched out all lazy like with her pretty booty in meh face.

So I smacked it.

"nngh, five more hoursss." She whined.

"Although I love your ass, I think we should get up." I said in amusement.

She tiredly turned her head, looking at me she pointed at me.

"meh beauty sleeeeepppp." she said groggily, waggling her finger dorkily.

I laughed.

"has been deeenniiieeeddd~~~ now get up so I can show the world my smexiness~~"

she chuckled, rolling off of me. She suddenly groaned, holding her head.

"shouldn't have moved so quickly." She mumbled. I frowned, crawling over and tilting her head up, looking over her face.

She seems fine. Maybe just a bit out of it.

I looked over, seeing Alexander on the ground all sprawled out, his eyes closed and his head resting in his arms. I crawled over, smacking his ass.

"Sexy, time to get up." I said.

He Groaned in reply, waving his hand around.

"not yet." he grumbled.

I hummed...

"I'll put a cat on you."

he was immediately up and hiding behind Nix.

"you wouldn't dare." He growled, his eyes narrowed. Slight fear bit at me, but I merely grinned.

Alexander absolutely hated cats. He said he only hated them...

but I knew he was terrified of them.

Apparently he had a bad experience with one and was scarred for life.

He absolutely adores dogs though, and goes into a cooing fit when he see's one.

Yep, big scary Alex is a cooing loon.

Nix patted his head reassuringly as he huffed.

I giggled, looking at Kai, I pinched her side, and she yelped, jumping up.

"bad sand crabs!" she yelped.

For some reason sand crabs were really attracted to her.. everytime we went to the beach she got pinched at least once... unless she crushed them with her bare fist...

yes...

that chick is bad ass...

"Yo, I don't know where we are. Get up." I said.

Kai looked at me.

"Well your awfully blunt. Isn't it to early for that?" she said, rubbing her eyes.

I posed.

"It's never to early, nor to late to be blunt meh fabulous friend!" Then I looked around...

"Wait where are we?" I said stupidly.

Alexander sweatdropped.

"I don't know?" Nix said as she herself got up, dusting herself off.

"We're in an allyway... and it looks all...British." Kai said.

I looked at her.

"how can an allyway look British?" I said. She stuck her finger in my face.

"Don't question my logic woman!" she said.

"I'm not a woman, apparently i'm a carrot head." I grumbled.

She snickered.

"My names not look, it's Jonny fucking Depp." She said.

I blinked...

"Can I marry you?" I asked, hugging Kai's leg.

What... Jonny Depp is fucking hot as hell!

"Can we stop acting like idiots for a second and try to figure out what happened?" Alexander said. I pointed at him.

"Speaking of which, you shouldn't have passed out!" I told him.

Kai looked at us confused.

"He told the leprechaun if he asked nicely he'd pass out. So he did when the thingy asked nicely." I said, flailing.

"Oh that was nice of you." Kai said, patting Alexander's head.

"yeah, your a good person." Nix said too.

I just stood there as they pat Alexander's head like he was a puppy...

"Do you not get my point." I said, flailing.

They both shrugged, and I sighed.

"Anyway, did you know that dude?" I asked Alexander. Said person hummed.

"I do. But right now isn't the best time to talk about it." He said as he stood.

I walked over, grabbing the collar of his shirt I pulled him down.

"Now is exactly the time to talk about it." I said.

He looked down at me calmly, before sighing as he waved his hand. Then.

"oh look ramen." he said casually.

I spun around.

"WHERE! WHERE'S THE FUCKING RAMEN!"

Alexander smirked.

I have a... slight obsession with ramen...

Okay i'm insanely obsessed with it leave me alone.

I shuffled out of the allyway with all of them and looked around dorkily...

Then I noticed...

all the people dressed up in Victorian clothes...

"Nix, I don't think we're in Chicago anymore..."

OOOOOoooooOOOOOOOoooOOoOOoOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

Alexander's POV:

Well then I would have never expected this outcome...

Okay maybe I did.

"What the flying taco man!?" Nix said, flailing. I looked at her, hidden amusement in my eyes.

"Now I want a flying taco." Kai said as she tapped her chin. All the people walking passed us giving us funny looks...

and a few woman looking at me with bedroom eyes...

I'm uncomfortable.

"I don't see any ramen." Was Victoria's only reply as she pouted.

V may have been really tall, but she was built with a rather fragile frame. Fragile bones, ect. She had thin wrists, ect, ect. Small delicate fingers.

So we usually tried to keep her out of trouble that could ultimately harm her.

"So... what do we do now?" Nix said, frowning to herself as she crossed her arms, a calculating look in her eyes.

"Kill all the Bieber fans?" Victoria asked Nix.

Nix blinked...

"I like that idea...lets do that." Nix said, nodding rapidly.

"Hate to burst your bubble, but I highly doubt there's Bieber fans in Victorian Britain." I said calmly.

"... Holy shit your right...We're fucking freeeeeeee!" Victoria cheered, dancing and jumping around happily like a dork.

This would be harder then originally planned.

I looked at my friends calmly, my eyes emotionless from behind my hair. My eyes flicked to Nix as she giggled...

meh, Damn it Brother. If only you knew what I was doing to help your sorry ass.

_**/.\/.\/.\/.\/.\/.\/.\/.\/.\/.\/.\/.\/.\/.\/.\/.\/.\/.\/.\/.\/.\/.\/.\/.\/.\/.\/.\/.\/.\/.\/.\/.\/.\/.\/.\/.**_

_**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own black butler, only my OC's.**_

_**Dun dun duuunnn~~~~ Mysterious I know~~ What is Alexander up to anyway?**_

_**That sexy sexy fiend... *drools***_

_**anyway, review with what you thought of this chapter, Sebastian and Ciel should appear soon since I fucking love them both~~~ hehhehehe. **_

_**I love you all~~~ hehe**_


End file.
